


Neighborhood Cockout

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: A fic I did for JamesAB about his characters Max, Jack, and Annabelle. Annabelle goes to a nice cookout in her old neighborhood and Max and Jack shoot their shot.





	Neighborhood Cockout

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB over on twitter

When she still lived at home, Annabelle Murphy hated going to the neighborhood cookouts. The biggest reason is that during the summer there was a cookout nearly every single Friday; another big reason is that since her and her twin Lucas were the only older kids there, they typically got relegated to watching the smaller kids while the adults got to have fun. So despite the fact that their father always sent her and Lucas invites, Annabelle hadn't been to a cookout since she was 19. After a rough Friday at her office job where nobody accepted her offers for quickies in the maintenance closet, Annabelle walked out of the building and checked her phone to see a text from her father. "The Brooks are having a cookout tonight, hope you can stop by :}D." She was ready to reply with the typical "Sorry I can't make it :O(," but then she saw Michael Brooks leaving his guard post. Michael and Stephanie moved in to the house across the street with their kids when Annabelle was fifteen and they threw way too many cookouts, but they were also the only reason Annabelle still went to every one. As a teenager Annabelle was absolutely in love with Michael and Stephanie and the cookouts were the perfect opportunity to ogle them. Thinking about how she used to annoy the Brooks made Annabelle nostalgic, so she said "what the hell" and ran over to Michael as fast as her heels and pencil skirt would allow her.

"Heya Hero, are you heading out?" 

"Not walking to my car just to look at it." Michael has always been a bit of a rude smartass towards anyone other than his family and while it successfully turns off most people, it has never deterred Annabelle.

"Hehehe, hey my dad said you're throwing a cookout tonight, do you mind taking me with you?" Mike's eyes opened wide in surprise before he squinted at her in suspicion. He stared at her with an intensity that made Annabelle want to bite her lip and wiggle her hips but she managed to resist the urge.

"Are you coming on to me?" 

"Of course not," Annabelle said but in her head she thought, "unless it's working." Mike stared at her for another minute.

"Alright hop in, it'll be fun. If you grab my thigh while I'm driving, I'm gonna pull over and kick you out." 

"Aww I wouldn't do that Hero, I'll wait until we're parked."

"Ha, seriously don't." So Annabelle got into Mike's car and they drove away from the office building, not knowing that Annabelle was gonna be fired when she came in Monday.

Annabelle had no idea the kind of reaction she'd get when her and Mike walked into the Brooks's backyard. Her split-second, nostalgic, slightly horny decision led to her whole neighborhood erupting with a hero's welcome for her. Everybody was there: the Mankai's, the Wilsons, Joy and Norah, Ms. Marconi and her wife Alma, and of course her father too. For most people being surrounded by neighbors and pelted with compliments, questions, and some hugs would be overwhelming but Annabelle didn't mind. It was nice being showered with love without actually needing a shower afterwards. Once the welcome died down, Annabelle realized why she didn't enjoy the cookouts much as a teenager when Dave Wilson handed her a beer and it all came together. As an adult, Annabelle can actually appreciate things like free food, free alcohol, and good company. She was having a blast just walking around the Brooks's backyard talking to her old neighbors while working toward a buzz. 

While Annabelle was moving and shaking her way around the cookout, Max Brooks and Jack Wilson watched her from the sidelines. The boys have always liked Annabelle and they were completely mesmerized by the way she looked in her office lady attire. Max and Jack were really just leaning against the fence and following Annabelle's ass with their eyes since she first arrived. The thing that took the stupid smiles off of their faces is when Jack's girlfriend Tina Marconi came over to them and pinched their cheeks, hard.

"You know you guys aren't subtle." Tina mocked

"Huh, what do you mean?" Max decided to act dumb.

"We're just standing here minding our own business." Jack doesn’t have to act dumb, he’s deflected accusations like this plenty of times.

"Nice try idiots, everybody can tell you two are staring at Annabelle’s fat ass."

"No we're not" Max denied the accusations just loud enough that his and Jack's fathers heard it from over by the grill.

"Yes you are!" Michael yelled unaware of the context but hoping to mess with his son.

"It's pretty obvious!" Dave piled onto Michael's mockery. Tina sighed happily while she looked at the dads by the grill before she turned her attention back to Max and Jack.

"Jeez Max, how would your girlfriend feel about you looking at her big sister like that?" Tina tried to tease him but Max and Jack stopped listening, Annabelle had just bent over to fix her heel and whatever Tina was saying just wasn't as important.

"I'm going for it." Jack declared with his typical ignorant confidence.

"What?" 

"I'm gonna go see if Ms. Murphy is down to let me go balls deep." Jack pushed his hair up and started to walk but was stopped when Max grabbed his arm.

"Come on Jack don’t bother her.”

"Oh you wanna come with, ask her if she wants a manwich?" Jack continued grinning and Max turned toward Tina, Jack’s girlfriend, for help.

"Tina can you say something?"

"Oh my god it would be hilarious if you guys DP'd Emily's sister. Go for it." Max was not at all surprised by Tina's point of view, but still disappointed. Jack quickly pulled Max and made him stumble forward, which allowed Jack to catch him in a headlock.

“Come on Maxie, you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” Jack walked Max over to Annabelle, who had finally fixed her heel and stood back up. She was bordering on tipsy so she stumbled backward a little bit and bumped into them.

"Oh hi!"

"Hey, you having a good time?" Jack managed to keep his charming grin on despite Max's struggles.

"Yeah actually!"

"This is the first cookout you've been to in a while huh?"

"Yup and the first cookout where I didn't have to babysit you punks. Ha ha" 

"Aww we aren't that bad."

"Oh I meant when you guys were little."

"Well we're not little now, you should see the size of our dicks." Annabelle's eyes opened wide and her head jerked back in surprise as Max finally decided to stop playing and break out of Jack's grasp.

"Wow you look mad." Was all Jack said with a smile on his face as Max grabbed him by his shirt. Jack didn't care, it was hilarious. Max would beat him up a bit and then they would fuck. He did this kind of thing all the time and Max never stayed mad so he kept his grin even when Max pulled back his fist.

"How old are you two now?" Jack and Max both turned toward Annabelle with shocked looks on their faces. 

"We're both legal." Jack said as his grin returned.

"Interesting... y'know I'm not feeling too good, do you guys know anywhere I can lie down?" Annabelle said in a tone that implied she didn't just want to lie down.

“I can show you.” Max said louder than intended after he let go of Jack.

“And I can show you harder.” Jack said smugly as he put his arm around Max’s neck.

Despite being the one leading Annabelle and Jack to his bedroom, Max still felt as if he was the one following her; while Jack deliberately followed behind Annabelle to watch her ass move as she swayed her hips. Max held the door to his bedroom open for the two of them and the second Annabelle stepped inside Jack ran out of patience. He pulled her pencil skirt all the way up to her waist and dropped to his knees to worship Annabelle’s big, blue-thong clad, ass. Max slammed the door and got down right next to Jack. The two of them squeezed, licked, sucked on, kissed, and occasionally bit every inch of both of Annabelle’s cheeks.

“Woah you boys are eager!” Annabelle said amused. That’s when they pulled Annabelle’s thong down so fast they almost gave her a burn. Before she could say anything about it they went back to their fervid worship, this time eating her ass and pussy like they were rabid. The sudden rush of tongues on both of her holes made Annabelle lose her balance and stumble forward. She caught herself on Max’s gaming chair, leaning forward as she tried to compose herself.

“Real eager..” Jack turned himself around on his knees to slide under her and continue his assault on her womanhood, while Max came from above to shove his tongue in her ass. The boys sandwiched Annabelle’s lower half between their heads and relentlessly ate her out. 

“Oh FUCK!” Annabelle twisted her upper body to grab hold of both of the boys heads as she came. Once her grip loosened, Jack slid out from under her, wiped his chin, and stood up next to Max. They both stood there looking at the bent over, panting Annabelle and started undoing their pants at the same time. When the two of them realized that they both had the same idea, the boys had a staredown. 

“I’m going first.” Max declared defiantly as he let his pants fall.

“No way, I’m going first!” Jack shouted while he let his shorts drop to the ground. The boys stared each other down again, their gazes as hard as the bulges in Max’s boxer-briefs and Jack’s thong. They were disarmed when they felt their dicks get grabbed through their underpants and noticed that Annabelle had gotten down on her knees in front of them.

“If you two don’t play nice, you won’t get to go at all.” Annabelle reached into the boys’ underwear and pulled out their cocks, her obvious delight showed just how empty that threat was. Max and Jack’s 10” and 7” inch members put a huge smile on Annabelle’s face. She quickly licked her palms and started stroking. Then Annabelle decided to get a little payback. While still stroking the boys’ dicks, she acted like she was about to put Jack’s in her mouth, then pulled away; then she did the exact same thing to Max, and then repeated that one more time.

“Aww come on” Max pleaded, her teasing was driving him insane. Annabelle looked up at him and slowly put tbe head of his penis in her mouth but didn’t wrap her lips around it, she just sat there letting her breath hit it. Max’s toes started to curl but then Annabelle pulled away and in an instant she had most of Jack’s dick in her mouth. Her left hand moved to fondle Jack’s balls as she relentlessly sucked his cock. 

“Holy shit!” Jack went to grab Annabelle’s head but she pulled away and just smiled up at him while shaking her head. Her hand moved back to stroking his dick to keep him close but her mouth moved over to Max’s cock so she could give him the same treatment Jack just got. Annabelle can only fit five of Max’s ten inches in her mouth but she blows those five inches with a fervor that awes both of them. 

“Oh man” Max was seconds away from cumming when Annabelle suddenly pulled away and started sucking Jack’s balls while stroking him as fast as she could.

“GoddAAaamn!” Jack nutted all over Max’s gaming chair.

“Dude what the fu-AAH!” Max’s knees shook as Annabelle did the exact same thing to him, including the part where she made him cum on his gaming chair. Annabelle stood and turned her back to the boys.

“Alright guys, first one to get hard again gets first pick.” Annabelle shook her ass from side-to-side and used her hands to make it jiggle even more. The desperation on Max and Jack’s faces was obvious. Max was gently running his fingers up and down to tease his dick while Jack was calmly stroking his. 

“Hard!” Max yelled right as Annabelle spread her asscheeks.  
“Hard!” Jack yelled just a second after Max did. Annabelle backed up into Max and grinded against him to verify his hardness. 

“Alright Max, take your pick.” Annabelle looked over her shoulder at him without stopping her grinding. 

“Anal.” Max said plainly with no hesitation.

“Haha, alright fella, lie down.” Annabelle commanded as she pointed to Max’s bed. Max did as he was told and Annabelle followed. She climbed onto the bed with her ass facing him and squatted low enough that her ass was touching his cock again.

“Go ahead,” Max pushed the head of his dick into her ass and she leaned back onto her hands, “and you take care of this one.” Annabelle used her hips and her head to motion Jack to get between her legs. She didn’t have to tell him twice, Jack inserted himself in seconds. 

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.” Annabelle said as she started rocking herself between them. The boys were amazed at the way Annabelle perfectly moved her hips to ride Max and move into Jack’s thrusting. The room filled with the pleasured grunts and moans from the three of them. Eventually Jack slowed his humping to rip open Annabelle’s shirt and grab her breasts. He wasn’t exactly impressed by them.

“Hmm, well good thing you’ve got such a fat booty huh?” Jack joked before he reached around and slapped the side of Annabelle’s ass. 

“Ah, if my hands weren’t, hnng, busy I’d slap you, ha.” Annabelle grunted out without stopping her hip motions. Jack grabbed hold of her thighs and put his face close to hers.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Lemme make it up to you.” Jack started thrusting much faster than before but it doesn’t throw Annabelle off her rhythm, she just sped up how fast she moved up and down Max’s dick.

“Hnnghaa...” Was the noise Max made that broke his stunned silence.

“Hey buddy, Ha, how ya doing down there?” Jack teased his boyfriend.

“Fackin great...” 

“Get...ready for this.” Jack pounded Annabelle as fast as he possibly could and then suddenly sweeped her legs off of the bed. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Max and Annabelle both shouted as she was quickly forced to take the full length of his cock in her ass all at once, driving them both to orgasm. Max wrapped his arms around Annabelle’s torso as he filled her ass with cum. Jack pulled out of Annabelle’s pussy and wound up cumming on Max’s balls. They 

“That.. was EXACTLY what I needed fellas.” Annabelle said while still lying on top of Max.

“Look.. at you... lovebirds.” Through heavy breaths Jack mocked Annabelle and Max for the way they were laying as they recovered. Jack heard the door slam open behind him and turned to see a fuming Emily and a laughing Tina. 

“Oh hey ladies, I think these two are done but if you give me a minute I think I can go again.” Jack joked as he turned all the way around, revealing the pile of Max and Annabelle lying on the bed, the former’s dick still in the latter’s ass. Max and Annabelle both poked their heads up to see the girls in the doorway.

“What the hell Max!?” Emily screamed while Tina fell over laughing.

“Uhhh....” Max had nothing.

“THATS IT, TINA WE’RE GONNA FUCK HIS DAD!”

“Oh word?” Tina asked, her laughter instantly breaking.

"Interesting... y'know I'm not feeling too good, do you guys know anywhere I can lie down?" 

Back in reality, Max finished running through the fantasy of what would happen if him and Jack took Annabelle up on her offer. Though he had to admit that it would’ve been awesome, Max knew that it’d be short-lived. Tina would immediately go and tell Emily, Emily would catch the three of them in the act, and then with Emily’s brains she 100% could fuck his dad in retaliation. Getting to fuck Annabelle would almost be worth it to Max, but he refused to break Emily’s heart and have his girlfriend fuck his dad because he went along with Jack’s stupidity. He decided that if he were going to do any of that, it’d be due to his own stupidity.

“Oh we’d- GEH!” Jack was cut off by Max putting him in a chokehold.

“Sorry Annabelle, we have to go do our homework.” Max lied before he dragged Jack back over to the fence. Annabelle shrugged and went back to moving and shaking. 

“Dude what the hell?! She was down!” Jack was furious once Max released him.

“I can’t do that to Emily.”

“Well I can.” Jack turned to pursue Annabelle but Max grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back.

“No way, if I don’t get to pound that ass you’re definitely not going to.” 

“Try and stop me.” A second later Max had Jack pinned to the ground. While the boys’ mothers moved to break up their fight, their fathers by the grill just watched.

“You know your kid really can’t fight, does he get that from you?” Michael teased without any hint of playfulness.

“Yeah I’m sure it doesn’t have anything to do with that freaky strength I know your son didn’t get from you.” Dave sassily responded while Stephanie lifted both of the boys off the ground by their shirt collars.

“God I love that woman.” Mike flipped a burger into the air and Tina approached the dads by the grill.

“God Mr.Brooks, you really know how to handle your meat!” Wouldn’t be a cookout if Tina didn’t use that innuendo on whichever father is manning the grill.


End file.
